Forum:ZI + ZP = Bliss
Hey there folks, it's Nate from Zelda Informer chiming in. I have an interesting proposition that I feel would benefit both this wiki, our site, and Zelda fans everywhere. I know this place has commonly been shunned by the Zelda fan site community, and personally I would like to rectify this a bit. Our site garners a significant amount of traffic. We are the second most popular Zelda fan site in the world. Just in case you all wanted some credentials. I am sure many of you have used and/or heard of us. I'll cut to the chase: I would like to make Zelda Pedia become Zelda Informer's officially supported wiki, including weekly updates advertising content at the wiki and all that jazz. I feel we could, in exchange if possible, help keep your fan base up to date with news since we are one of the premier Nintendo news outlets on the net, especially when it comes to Zelda. We would also (not really reuired) love if you guys would show support for our Skyward Sword Walkthrough. Sort of make it maybe like, the official guide or something at ZP. I am sure there are many other things we can work on out both sides to show support, but I see nothing but grand things ahead if our sites are to work together. Frankly, I do not like how Zelda Wiki is ran, and feel trying to further progress our own wiki is of benefit to no one. Not with Zelda Wiki, ZP, and now Zelda Dungeon's wiki lurking around. Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) 21:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I would personally agree to this. In the past, this wiki has generally refused to affiliate with people, and therefore, others have ignored the idea to affiliate with us. Since Zelda Informer is a respected website in the Zelda community, I think it is an alright idea. And I agree it would be beneficial for both of us. So I personally, would be in favor of this. We'll have to wait until others are on however, to see what the general consensus is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I myself am pretty neutral to the idea at the moment; while it doesn't seem like a particularly terrible idea it doesn't feel like a great one, either, so I'll wait to see more of our community's opinions before making any kind of definitive decision on what I think about this. In the end, though, majority rules anyway, so if it's what the community wants then I'm for it and if not then that's cool too. -'Minish Link' 21:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi guys- this is Alex from Zelda Informer. I don't think we intend to let our support of Zeldapedia end with a weekly content link - we'd also be more than willing to spare some time to bolster your content as well, particularly once the big Skyward Sword content rush dies down a bit. This means things like quality control (I'm personally a decent writer and factchecker when it comes to Zelda), rare bits of trivia (we have excellent connections to translation resources), and pretty much anything else you'd like us to help out with, within reason of course. ZI Lex (talk) 21:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sold on the idea but Zelda Informer is one of the few sites that I think would be worth associating with. On a personal note one problem I see with the merge is videos. I'm not sure if the ZeldaInformer Youtube channel is officially associated with ZeldaInformer but it would have content that competes with the ZeldapediaVideo channel that myself and others have been working on. I don't see any reason why if we become associate that there should be competing content. Because of that I would like to see ZeldapeidaVideo to be the content provider of the type of videos already on the channel, where Zelda Informer could continue to provide the more unique video content that is outside the scope of the Zeldapeida Youtube project. I don't see how associating the two sites would cause any major issues though. Having ZP as the official wiki of ZI would increase users for ZP that know their information. Also on the walkthough pages ZP could link to the ZI walkthoughs as the supported walkthough of ZP. Since ZI and ZP focus on different types and styles of information I can see them being complimentary to each other. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that our guides and our content do compliment each other very well. It's one of the big reasons I feel the two sites work so well together. In terms of YouTube - while we aren't fully committed to our YouTube channel (we have a in house video provider that hosts ALL of our video content), we do use it often as a mirror for those that issues with our player. We could see supporting the ZIPedia Youtube instead for such things, and keep the ZI one on the side for other none relating videos. ::The question remains of course of what we consider to be the same video content. Outside of the fact that ZI's yt channel has significantly more subscribers (3,800+ to your 300+), the main concern is what content goes where. See, ZI we are averaging tons of videos every day. Things like SS commercials, trailers etc. ::Zpedia YT channel last SS video was 5 days ago it says, or last updated that area anyways. Our last video was today. So the concern naturally is what do we determine goes where, as literally every single trailer (there have been more SS trailers than you guys have) is on our channel, every commercial, every gameplay clip... ::I don't view this as a something that will cause an issue in earnest. It's more so just ironing out the fine details of what goes where, and since we are extremely active on the media front every day, we'll have to have access to that channel to get the videos up there that you guys deem wanting. We usually have every video up with minutes of it hitting the net. We have a 24/7 team at ZI. It's what allows us to be as good as we are. :) ::Like I said, I don't view this as a hurdle, more or less that we just need to work out what goes on each channel. We don't really promote our YT. The subscriber base sort of grew on it's own. :PNathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) 00:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think the YT issue is that major to be honest. Just like we have two separate websites, we could continue to have two separate YouTube channels (running the same that they have been) if no agreement can be met. If something can be reached, that's all the better. I of course should note that any dealings with the YT channel would likely have nothing to do with me since it has never been my prime focus. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The YT issue isn't a major issue. When looking at the ZI channel I noticed that there were videos for the Spirit Track bosses and the ZP YT channel focuses on cut scenes, mini-boss and boss battles. The ZI channel does have more trailers as right now I just focus on getting the trailers released by NOA put up. In terms of trailers I see no problem with both places hosting them. In all honesty there is no problem with videos at all. Since I've put so much time into the ZP YT channel I would like to maybe arrange something where the media can benefit each other. Like I said in my first post this is more of a personal issue. I guess I am looking at the whole video issue as something that could be discussed if there is an association to better help each other in terms of who does what. But it is really a non-issue. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Personally, I don't see why the Youtube channels can't co-exist with similar content. If not, our channel can have major trailers and the boss videos like we do, while the ZeldaInformer channel can host other trailers, gameplay videos (presumably overarching all gameplay, rather than just bosses), commercial clips, etc. Oh, and as far as ZI and ZP relations go, I agree wholeheartedly, we can compliment each other greatly. - McGillivray227 01:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm really not active enough to have much of a say in this, but I support it as well. -'Isdrak ' 01:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think this would be a great idea. Would hopefully increase the amount of people who will help make the site better there are a few pages Ive seen that need help being up to code. Lionelthehun (talk) 02:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay with this. I can't come up with a good reason to say no other than, I'm kind of bothered by the prominent featuring of fanon in the page design, what's more, BEN DROWNED basically has little to nothing to do with Zelda anymore. These are all wholly subjective reasons, though. I much prefer the easygoing, outspoken delivery method of your site to the dogmatic, minimalistic and, dare I say, robotic way of relaying information certain other sites engage in. Which is not to speak of their terrible judgment in electing affiliates. Your proposal is decent and fair and I proclaim it fetch. --AuronKaizer ' 03:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: We were the first Zelda fan site to break the BEN story. You Shouldn't Have Done That is more so a "pun" used for people who block ads. Outside of a joke, we are literally saying we wish they didn't actually block the ads. It's only detrimental to the site. But, speaking about fanon - we are still, despite the professionalism we may present, a Zelda fan site at the core of everything else we do. Fanon is part of what we do, but that shouldn't matter in the big picture. We are a website, you guys are the wiki. Keeping such things separate shouldn't even be a concern.Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) 08:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I think that this is a pretty good idea. I do feel a little skeptical just from not knowing exactly what an affiliation entails, unless there's nothing more to it than what you pitched, in which case I'm all in. I myself have used Zelda Informer as a source for Zelda news/fact checking in the past, and frankly I really like the atmosphere of the site. (And while it isn't important, I personally found the Ben image very amusing since it was invisible to me until I added some ad-blocking filters. Guess I shouldn't have done that.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: No, you shouldn't have. So YOU are the reason I am paying site bills out of my own pocket this month! haha Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) 08:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I also think this is a great idea. I am subscribed to both video channels already and I don't see any reason why they can't co exsist. When it comes to trailers I believe we only upload the major ones ie the first/most promoted trailers uyseually those that show up in the actual game after leaving the title screeen on too long. ZeldaInformer seems more based on every bit of news as its name implies it is news based. 12:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) (Oni, to busy to sign inwill do sign properly later on) Based on the community reaction as well as myself looking around on Zelda Informer, I have to say that I think I support this. I liked Birdie's idea of linking to your walkthroughs on our walkthrough pages, but I'm not sure how else we can really affiliate with you; I'm pretty much fine with any of them as long as they don't compromise encyclopedic integrity (which I'd think they wouldn't). So yeah, if we were going to affiliate with someone this seems like how we'd do it so I'm for it. -'Minish Link 13:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :We should probably put it in the site notice too, especially around the time of release. We should also probably make a page for ZI. I know we try to avoid making pages for websites (except for ZW), but I think it would make sense to have a page for an affiliate and we should mention that in the article. At least that's my opinion. All in all though, it seems like a general consensus in favor. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Some sort of site notice, especially for our walkthrough around release, would be appreciated. It;s a great way to show support for us, while we are constantly talking about some of your content and link you guys every week. Other ideas we had floating around in our staff is the possibility of News at ZP. I don't really know what you guys do presently for news, if anything at all, but since we pride ourselves in our Zelda coverage it may be something to consider. Such as a section on the index with a news area we keep updated, etc. Just throwing it out there, as it may be good for your fans to see the latest stuff if they so choose. Again, just brainstorming here. We can likely quote a few things from some of your pieces into our guides going forward, and naturally link back to the full guide in order to really make this look like a true collaboration. Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) 20:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC)